Determine subtle responses by TB-A units to pharmacological and biological agents introduced into the reservoirs of the newly modified dual-rotary circumfusion system as detected by time-lapse cinemicrography and correlated with electron micrographs. Evaluate the electron microscopy of a mouse lung fibroblast cell line and undertake collagenolytic studies paralleling current studies on human gingival fibroblast cell lines.